The Sacrifice
by Heartshine
Summary: An alternate universe Megamind slash fic.


**The sacrifice**

An AU Megamind fic

Notes:

Metroman's real name is : **Wayne**

Megamind's real name is: **Syx**

(in accordance with fan cannon)

(Metroman's better looking, less muscularly exaggerated and less of a douche. - LOL)

Themes: Letting the Cables Sleep - Bush

* * *

A not so super scientist, professor Cartridge, worked with the Metro City police force to create a weapon that would stop Megamind, **permanently**. The alien kept breaking out of their highest security jail like it was nothing more than leaping a fence. Again and again and again he was stopped, put away and then lost to wonder freely and wreak havoc. The police forces were getting tired of it, the people were getting tired of it and Metroman was reaching the end of his patience for the game.

Professor Cartridge had invented a device that would permanently encase anything inside. The occupant could barely move in the coffin shaped capsule and they would be sustained for the rest of their life by the regenerative molecules released into the recycled air. It was a way around the outlawed death penalty. It was a living hell. It would only be a matter of time before any prisoner would wish or even beg for death, preferring it to the isolation.

The Metro City police were elated over the weapon and pressured Metroman to be on board and help them to trap Megamind into it. It made Metroman's gut turn to led. He didn't like it one bit. It tore the hero apart inside. They just didn't seem to understand how cruel what they were proposing was. How could they be so completely insensitive, when Megamind, a menace though he may be, had never killed or maimed _anyone_?

Even if he refused to participate, they would still go on without him. If he didn't to anything to try and help Megamind then he would be allowing something horrible to happen to someone who needed his help. Megamind _did_ need his help. He was a super genius, but he was also innocent. He wouldn't expect cruel brutality from the City he lived in and toyed with. It was because Megamind wasn't cruel or brutal himself.

After a week of thinking and meditating about it, he reached a decision.

He knew Megamind's greatest weakness was his emotions. He also knew that Megamind had somewhat of a crush on him. He could in theory cut him to his core by giving him what he wanted and then taking it back in such away that he wouldn't want it anymore, thus completely de-motivating him. Their rivalry was their game, Megamind's motivation came from Metroman's participation. The things the blue genius did, especially as of late, had been a cry for attention.

Metroman pulled down his airs and tried to talk, actually talk seriously, with Megamind, but he was too self absorbed and a public show off to properly acknowledge his subtle attempts. They ended up taking their 'fight' off the streets and back into Megamind's lab after Metroman had insisted he needed to see proof that the villain's new scheme was a real threat. As expected it wasn't, but he had Megamind ranting long enough for him to turn his back on him.

This was it, he may not get another chance. It was too cruel to fit his usual style but Metroman was running out of options to save Megamind. He reached for the small knock-out ray, tucked in his belt and hidden under his cape behind his back. It was a non-lethal ray gun that sent the targeted person into temporary unconsciousness. It was in actuality gentler than a fist to the face and yielded a similar result, without bruising.

He knew exactly what he was going to do; he had rehearsed it about a million times in his head. He has going to kiss him and then he was going to knock him out and leave him with a letter explaining the whole situation. Megamind wouldn't be able to shake his warning off as a joke because he would be shaken up. He would never get the damn fool to listen or quit his villainy any other way.

But then the other man said something that made him hesitate.

"…and even if this doesn't work out there's always next time and the time after that. You'll never stop me _Hero_."

Then worry in his gut turned into fearful outrage and the hero finally lost his temper.

"**Megamind**, Dammit! _Listen to me, I'm serious_!" He shouted.

Megamind was shocked still. He had never heard Metroman curse before. As sexy as it was, Syx wasn't sure he liked this new change in the hero's demeanour. Had he really pushed him too far this time? Was that possible? Maybe his last few schemes had been a little bit…_needy_ shall we say.

Megamind looked mollified and stared at the ground. "Look, I know my last few offences may have been a bit unorthodox…"

'_More so than usual?_' Metroman thought.

"But I, I've just been…" He sighed deeply and suddenly became annoyed. Metroman was all too used to his rapid mood swings. The quick glare in his bright green eyes was accusatory. "**You**! You haven't been giving me enough attention lately!"

Metroman was taken aback, he sounded like a neglected housewife. Syx's glare didn't lessen when the hero blinked in what seemed like confusion.

"Not giving you enough attention? I'm always giving you attention! You take up more of my time than anyone else!"

"Well that's the way it should be. But _lately_ you've been avoiding me! You defeat me but your heart's not in it! I can see it in your eyes, the wariness when you look at me, _as if I'm just wasting your time!_"

Metroman was even more taken aback. This was getting over his head and he never realised quite how much Megamind cared or how much attention he paid. He had actually underestimated him. The leather gloved finger pointing at him accusatorily seemed to pin him to the ground by some invisible force. The blue genius was breathing heavily from his out burst and his expression of offence was overrun with plain clear hurt. Metroman felt like a complete heel.

Destruct-o-bots swarmed into the room to crowd behind their creator. Megamind snapped out of his glare to shoo them away."Out now. Daddy's busy talking… Go, go on now." The flying bots left the room and he straitened himself out to turn back to Metroman.

"Like I was saying, of course I'm de-motivated. You're not giving me anything to work with! I try _so hard_," Metroman witnessed the fluid pain rushing, aching to his eyes as he spoke, "to come up with things to get your attention, you have **no idea**!" He gestured wildly, like he always did when he was ranting. "And all it's been doing is yielding less and less from you!" There was a quiver of a laugh in his voice, it was desperate, hysterical. "_I need more_! _I need you_-…" Syx bit his own tongue to stop himself.

Metroman's face was blank. His plans went out of the window. He suddenly knew why he had tried so hard to protect Megamind. Why he was so willing to go against even the law to keep him safe. It was because…because…_because_…

Megamind was waving a hand in front of his face looking anxious. Wayne didn't blink, he didn't speak and he tried very hard not to think.

"Are you okay? …You've been _**really**_ off lately!" Syx was looking at him liked he'd just burst into song for no apparent reason. At least that was just how 'off' his behavioural changes were to the genius.

He felt like his brain was melting. Yes it had exploded and now it was melting. That's why he couldn't think strait. What was he supposed to do when he wanted to do so many things at once?

"Metroman? O'llo?…Wayne snap out of it!" Syx looked truly concerned. The extraterrestrial's starburst green eyes burned into him. Wayne had to run away. He had to stay by his side and hold him and apologise for how dumb he was. Because he hadn't acknowledged how much he…he…

"I didn't break you did I?!"

He found himself being lead to a cushy chair. Wasn't that Megamind's special super villain chair? The chair he never allowed anyone else but himself to sit in?

A light was shined directly into one of his eyes. His vision had gone all hazy and blurred to gray, but he could feel long slender fingers touching one side of his face, directing him to face in different directions. There was a very bright flash of blue. Everything faded to black.

When he woke up he was on a leather sofa looking up at Megamind, who was standing over him with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face.

"I dehydrated you then re-hydrated you." He explained when Wayne opened his mouth to question. He actually felt much better.

"How many fingers?" The leather clad man asked, holding up a hand.

"Four?"

"That's a relief. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your mental facilities."

Megamind would always be the smart one, which would never change. And Metroman would always be just left of perfect, which would ever change either. So Metroman apologised.

"I'm sorry…"

Megamind looked at the floor, mollified again. When he spoke his voice …_deflated _.

"…No, forget it. Forget I said anything." He turned away to leave.

Metroman sat up in alarm and placed a hand on the others spiked shoulder. The blue alien stopped and gazed at him. "I just wanted things to be _different_ for once. …But things aren't changing the way I planned… You're moving on and becoming bored of me…" The clear sorrow in the extraterrestrial's voice cut right through Wayne. '_He belongs with Roxanne. I'm just an obstacle._' Syx thought and could no longer look Metroman in his sky blue eyes.

But Metroman stared at him as if his head contained all the answers to the universe.

"What are you thinking?" He asked so softly it made Syx's heart somersault marginally. Wayne really wanted to know the answer, more than ever before.

"I'm thinking you're going to leave soon now." His tone was unnaturally flat and dull. That just wasn't right at all.

Before Wayne could stop himself he stood up from the sofa and words fell past his lips.

"Syx, do you like me?" Very wide green eyes met his in surprise. His blue lips didn't move to speak, he was just shell shocked. Again it was unlike him to be so.

"Like you? What kind of question is that? We're mortal enemies."

Metroman's enamoured stare became sceptical. "Really?"

Megamind wouldn't look at him anymore and he became aggravated. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I…wanted to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat, _hero_. Your speculative deductions are better served for less foolish inquiries." His voice was sharp, cutting.

Wayne raised his eyebrows. _'So this is what he's like when he's angry' _he thought.

"I don't think it's a foolish question. I think it's important."

"Why would you care whether or not I…**liked** you?" He said 'like' as if it were a disgusting word.

"You tell me first." Wayne insisted, with an insufferably sheepish grin on his face.

Syx rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh, so _now_ you want to play games? Well maybe I won't cooperate." He huffed, folding his arms.

"…Please?"

"What's in it for me?"

Matro man shot him his best, most invitingly warm smile. "A kiss."

"What?! A- a- I…I… No seriously, what's in it for me?" His cheeks glowed loudly, as he failed in his attempt to look unaffected.

"I'm dead serious." Wayne stepped closer and brushed the tip of his chin with his index finger.

Syx wavered where he stood, Starburst green eyes wide, awed.

"I…I know this must be some cruel joke, but…" His lids hooded and his voice dropped into a deep tone. "You win, hero."

"So you do like me?" Wayne pressed. Syx gripped onto his arms for support.

"Actually, I love you…" He looked too vulnerable and genuine in that moment. Wayne didn't know what to do with it or how to react.

"There I said it. N-now I expect you to stick to your side of the barg-"

Wayne kissed him. Syx made an involuntary keening sound. When they broke apart Syx was wide eyed, shocked, clearly not expecting him to go through with it. Wayne went ahead again and made the move for a second kiss. Syx grabbed onto his cape, pulling them closer together. He seemed to shiver each time Wayne's lips moved against his.

Metroman finally knew who's side he was on. The police certainly weren't going to trap Megamind. After all, what kind on hero would he be if he didn't protect a loved one?


End file.
